


Take It Off

by LZSHIP



Category: One Direction
Genre: Mom - Freeform, OT5, Smut, Zayn left, liam is sad, niall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:02:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8386465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LZSHIP/pseuds/LZSHIP
Summary: "What were you thinking about? You shouldn’t have done that. Especially not while I was singing fucking TiO.“ -Zayn





	

"Liam, you shouldn't have done that!" Zayn said quietly, looking around. They were alone and Liam couldn’t do shit. He couldn’t fucking move, but he knew for a fact that he didn’t want to be alone with Zayn anywhere. Not anymore.   
  
"W-what?" Liam stuttered, not quite sure what Zayn was talking about. Zayn all of a sudden approached and pushed Liam against the wall, looking around once again to make sure nobody was there. They were backstage at one of Zayn’s first solo gigs. A real gig. He never had one before because of his bad anxiety but somehow Niall had managed to encourage Zayn within the last weeks. Those two had always been “anxiety buddies“, even in One Direction. They’d always helped each other out until Niall somewhat had managed to get over his own anxiety. However, Liam hadn’t expected that Niall would drag him along. Stupid Nialler. If he had known earlier he would’ve left the country days or even weeks before. Maybe he would’ve fucked off to visit Louis and Harry in LA. He didn’t want to meet Zayn. Not after what had happend.  
  
"Why were you looking at me like that?" Zayn asked Liam with a voice Liam was sure he’d never hear again. Fucking hell, what was going on? "What were you thinking about? You shouldn’t have done that. Especially not while I was singing fucking TiO.“  
  
Liam knew that voice. That special tone. He should run. Now.  
  
"L-leave me alone." Liam whispered scarcely audible, but Zayn already pressed himself against Liam.   
  
_Push me up against the wall…_  
  
He started grinding up against Liam’s hips shamelessly humming the chorus of TiO biting down Liam’s neck, making desperate little noises. „Z-Zayn. Zayn stop.“  All of a sudden Liam could feel Zayn pressing his hardening cock against him through both of their clothes, trying to create more friction, but Liam decided to ignore it. He had to. After what Zayn had done, Liam wasn’t keen on hooking up with Zayn ever again. Fucking idiot.  
  
 _This was not what he wanted. This was not what he wanted. This was not okay. This was in the past. Zayn had hurt him. This was...oh, fuck, that felt good..._  
  
"Want you." Zayn whispered into Liam’s ear, before gently and teasingly biting down on his earlobe. "Come with me… and later for me?“  
  
What the hell was this? Liam was dreaming, right? He definitely was. This was not happening. Why couldn’t he just move and leave this fucking place. Stupid fucking Zayn with his stupid fucking eyes and his perfect fucking everything. Fucking Zayn.    
  
 _He should wake up. Better wake up right fucking now!_  
  
Without even hesitating Zayn lifted Liam up from off the ground, approaching the nearest door. He opened the door and let Liam down. Zayn immediately pushed him inside the room, locking the door behind them instantly. "Want me to fuck you, Daddy? Until you can't take it anymore? You'd like that, wouldn't you?"  
  
"Y-yeah." Liam stuttered taken aback by Zayn calling him Daddy. The last time… no he didn’t want to remember that. At the same time Liam wanted to slap his own face though. Had he just agreed? Was he nuts? Zayn had left the band without even telling him or any of the boys. He’d just fucked off in the middle of their tour. He never texted or called. He had literally vanished into thin air and Liam had freaked out. He had been worried sick for weeks, he’d been crying his eyes out for just as long, he had forgotten to eat, hadn’t slept and had screamed. He had considered to fucking jump off a cliff, okay?! The uncertainty had literally eaten him alive. The only thing that had kept him going was, ridiculously enough,  the devil himself. Simon had reassured all of them that Zayn was doing alright, that he decided to spontaneously leave. That he had reasons he couldn’t share yet. That everything was just fine.  
  
Later on though, Liam didn’t get why it had been Niall who Zayn had decided to text first. Then Harry. Then Louis. But never him. Not once. Zayn hadn’t talked to him for months and by the time he had arrived here he’d considered himself dead on the inside. Now this!   
  
_He didn't want that. Zayn broke his heart! What was he even doing?!_  
  
"I'll take care of you, Liam." Zayn mumbled and pressed his mouth onto Liam’s. Their tongues began to fight for dominance immediately, but this time Liam just gave up within seconds. He wanted to scream. Of course Zayn wasn’t really dating Gigi now even if everyone assumed that but seeing Zayn with her acting all happy hurt Liam badly. Especially since Zayn hadn’t talked to him, hadn’t told him what his contract said. He hadn’t explained. Where they even still together? Liam had no idea. He just assumed Zayn didn’t love him anymore. He assumed it had been his way to end their relationship.  
  
"Zayn" his name left Liam’s mouth in a whimper as Zayn pushed him hard against the door, grinding into him as he used to do it back then. Liam couldn’t get enough of Zayn’s hands on him, the way his hard-on was pressing against him. He couldn’t help it. It was Zayn. His Zayn. The boy he still loved more than his own life. Zayn. Zayn. Zayn.  
  
 _Shit, fuck._  
  
"Fuck, Li...want you so bad..." Zayn breathed into Liam’s mouth, placing rough kisses down his jaw and neck, sucking at the spot that drived Liam insane. Liam moaned, bucking up against him. It’s been ages and Liam didn’t know if he’d ever get this again. He decided to stop thinking. He just wanted to feel…feel…feel.  
  
Turned out Liam was only able to turn off his brain for seconds.  
  
 _Why did he have to do this to him?! He needed to stop this shit right now. He needed to... holy shit. He wanted… no!_  
  
"Then take me" he all of a sudden mumbled into Zayn’s ear surprising himself by being so submissive today. Without even pausing, Zayn lifted him up from of the ground again and carried him to the sofa standing in the middle of the room. It was Zayn’s private room. Backstage.  
  
 _Since when was Zayn so strong? Liam wasn’t that light. Why was this such a turn on?_  
  
Zayn threw Liam onto the couch, crawling on top of him quickly, kissing him lustfully. It almost felt like as if Zayn decided to put everything possible into that one kiss. Why? Liam had no idea. One of Zayn’s hands was slipping between Liam’s legs, rubbing his hardening cock through his tight black jeans. Liam tugged at the bottom of Zayn’s colorful and expensive Gucci shirt. It was enough to signal his boy he wanted him naked. Now. Liam loved undressing Zayn, okay? Getting to see everything of him was like finding the _Holy Grail_ every time, thank you very much. Zayn didn’t hesitate helping Liam and within seconds his shirt was gone.  
  
 _What the fuck are you doing here, Payne? Get the fuck out of this room as long as you still can!_  
  
Liam’s hand lazily started palming Zayn through his tight jeans out of habit. He didn’t even notice in the first place until Zayn cleared his throat.  
  
"Such a fucking tease..." Liam groaned, finally getting his own shirt off with shaking hands. He’d do that. Sex. With. Zayn. He’d totally do that.  
  
 _He shouldn't do this. They shouldn't do this. What was he doing?!_  
  
All of a sudden Liam didn’t give a fuck anymore. It took him two minutes to gain self confidence. Time to turn the tables. He was not going to bottom and let Zayn have this. He fucking wanted Zayn. He wanted to fuck him. Hard. No mercy. Until Zayn would scream his fucking name. Liam needed Zayn. He needed to give it to him. He needed to let off steam. Shit he was so angry. So fucking hurt and so fucking angry!   
  
Little tiny whimpers left Zayn’s mouth when he apparently noticed Liam’s changing behavior. He flipped them over, gripping Zayn's wrists, pushing him down.  
  
Liam's eyes were blown wide with lust when he decided to bite down Zayn’s neck. He wanted to leave marks. Needed to. Hickeys. Bruises. All over Zayn’s pefect body. The pure thought about marking his baby up turned him on so much he moaned.   
  
"Liam...need your hands on me...please..." Zayn groaned desperately, and Liam could feel his smirk as he pecked Zayn’s lips teasingly, working his hands down to his pants, unbuttoning them and pulling them off easily. They’d done this way too many times in the past. Everywhere. Bathrooms, backstage, in the other boys' rooms, at Liam’s, at Zayn’s, outside….Even in Simon’s office once to piss him off.

 _Let him watch those tapes. Closetted piece of shit. Fucking coward._   
  
Liam rubbed Zayn a little on the outside of his boxers before pulling those down as well, and his cock sprang free, begging to be touched.  
  
 _He wanted him. He wanted him. He wanted him....stop...he had to stop...they have to stop…fuck!_  
  
Zayn reached for Liam’s' belt quickly, biting his lip looking at Liam seductively. He winked. Once his pants and boxers were off, Liam couldn’t help it anymore. They were both naked. A naked Zayn underneath him. Zayn admiring his fit body. Liam haden't seen him like this in so long. He was so perfect. So sexy. So…  
  
So not his anymore.  
  
 _He was an idiot! Zayn didn’t love Liam anymore. He had left him! He didn’t want....oh god, fuck yes..._  
  
Zayn looked right into Liam’s eyes, his small hands wrapping around Liam’s cock and starting to pump very slowly, grazing his fingers over the tip, just like Liam liked it. Liam let out a groan and pressed himself into Zayn’s hand. Zayn let go off him in order to flip them over again but Liam was having none of it. He placed a hand on Zayn’s hips, holding him down to the couch.  
  
"No, Zayn" he said in a dangerously soft voice, and Zayn got visibly harder, if that was even possible by now. While keeping his hands on Zayn, Liam kissed his lips three times before moving his mouth down his neck and onto his chest, sucking at one of his nipples.  
  
 _Okay Liam was done. He needed and he wanted this. He was about to fuck Zayn now_.  
  
Breathy moans escaped Zayn. His hand tangled in Liam’s hair, messing it up a bit, but Liam didn’t seem to care. It had grown back. He almost looked like 2011-Liam by now. He stopped caring about his hair when Zayn had left him. Zayn moaned.  
  
 _Okay, Payne. Show him what he's left behind. Show him!_  
  
Liam continued moving downwards, leaving bruises and kisses evewhere until his face was rubbing against Zayn’s cock. He looked teasingly up at Zayn before wrapping his hand around him, swiping his tongue across the head. His other hand was still firmly on Zayn’s hip, his thumb rubbing circles into his hipbone.  
  
"So beautiful, Z." He murmured before sliding his tip into his mouth. Zayn moaned at the contact. The heat of Liam’s mouth had never ceased to amaze him. Things hadn’t changed that much obviously. His hand was still on the base, but he moved it to fondle Zayn’s balls.   
Zayn seemed to loose it almost right there. But Zayn was not going to come yet. Of course not. They weren’t 18 anymore.   
  
_Liam didn’t want to think about their sex at the age of 18. Jesus Christ._  
  
However, Liam knew what was goingt to happen. Zayn would just hold back until he couldn’t take it anymore. He’d beg Liam to fuck him and finally let him come. Once? Twice? Liam didn’t know yet. Oh god, how much Liam wanted to fuck Zayn already.   
  
"Liam...fuck, please..." he said in a low gravely voice, and Liam just hummed around his cock, making Zayn shudder. He let it go with a soft pop, and Zayn took his opportunity, getting his hand around Liam. Liam’s whole body jolted forward. Damn, he was rock hard and leaking precome. Already. Such a perfect sight. Liam couldn’t help it. This was Zayn for fuck’s sake.   
  
"God, Zayn...shit, yes, don't stop..." Liam mumbled breathlessly, moving his hips forward to create more friction. Zayn pumped him a little more before letting him go and pulling him down to his lips, kissing him and inserting his tongue into Liam’s mouth, fighting once more for dominance. He let Liam have it withing seconds, exploring his mouth with his tongue.  
  
 _Liam had missed this. He still missed Zayn so much._  
  
Liam moved his hand to Zayn’s hair and tugged on it, which made him release an unrestrained moan into his mouth. He had no idea how much that turned Liam on. Okay he probably did, but Liam would almost bet that Zayn didn’t know how much it _really_ turned him on. Their cocks were rubbing against each other, begging for release, and Liam knew that neither of them would last much longer if they kept this up. Maybe there was no time for playing this time. It simply had been to long.  
  
Zayn seemed to realize that too, for he stopped kissing Liam momentarily to reach for some lube and a condom. Where the hell did he get that from!? As he went to open the packet, though, Liam stopped him, taking it just to throw it away.  
  
"Want to feel you. Need it. " Liam said acting contrary to his own principles. He had no idea where this was coming from all of a sudden but he couldn’t care less. Zayn’s eyes got wide, a smirk firmly in place on his perfect face as he bit his lip and nodded.  
  
 _Liam needed to feel him properly. He just needed to._  
  
"Whatever you want, babe," Zayn murmured back. Liam was reaching for the lube, lathering his three fingers in it.  
  
Zayn spread my legs obediently, and Liam skillfully circles his hole with one finger, teasing Zayn as much as possible again. Zayn’s nose scrunched up as Liam entered him without any warning, but it didn’t seem to hurt much. Liam actually wouldn't care anyway today to be quite honest cause all he wanted was to fuck Zayn until the black haired man wouldn’t be able to walk anymore, okay? He needed him. Had had needed him for a long time.  
  
He went all the way to the knuckle and didn't hesitate when adding a second finger, scissoring them back and forth to stretch Zayn. He curled his fingers and Zayn let out a guttural moan, gripping Liam’s waist.  
  
"A-again, shit..." Zayn begged forgetting about everything just this moment. Liam obiliged and Zayn’s hips bucked up yet again as Liam inserted a third finger. Liam knew it probably burned a little bit but he also knew that it felt so fucking good that by no means Zayn would stop him now. He wouldn’t dare to. No way. He stayed like that for a few lingering seconds, finger fucking Zayn, until Zayn hinted that he’d come in the next second if Liam didn’t stop.  
  
Liam could feel Zayn tightening and took his fingers out just to coat his dick with lube, aligning it with Zayn’s hole, pressing in without even warning Zayn. He just did it. Quickly. No mercy. Hard.   
  
"F-fuck...so tight, damn Zayn“ Liam groaned, bottoming out. He gripped Zayn's hips even tighter as he began to move.

 _Slowly? Carefully? Not today._  
  
„Liam even harder! C’mon! What is this? Fuck me!“ Zayn moaned, and Liam sped up even more, changing his angle the slightest bit. Suddenly he was hitting Zayn’s prostate with every single thrust. How he knew? Zayn was gripping the pillow, his eye were closed, he bit his lip.   
  
_They could've done that before! Fuck you Zayn. Fuck you. Fuck you._  
  
Liam couldn’t hold back anymore. He couldn’t stop rather loud moans from escaping him as he fucked into his beautiful Zayn.  
  
 _Zayn, Zayn, Zayn. His boy Zayn. His fucking perfect boy._  
  
"Fuuuuuck..." Zayn moaned. "Fuck, shit...argh...fuck. Just like that. Liam!“   
  
Liam leaned down, still rocking back and forth, and kissed Zayn sloppily, using more tongue than lips. It was perfect, downright filthy, and Liam love every second of it. He could feel the pleasure curling in his stomach, begging for release. Already.  
  
 _Was he 18 again or what? Coming? Already?! They hadn’t even started properly!_  
  
"Liam...m'gonna...fuck...shit...I'm..." Zayn tried to warn Liam, but it was too late. He didn’t hold back as he usually would have done. Zayn just yelled Liam’s name as he tightend around him, and came all over their chests, his fingers digging into the skin around Liam’s waist. He was sure Zayn was leaving bruises with that. At least he hoped so.  
  
Liam thrusted harder into Zayn, and only seconds later he was coming too, his higher moans making Zayn almost half hard again as he emptied into him. Liam collapsed on top of Zayn. They were both breathing heavily and looking into each other's eyes. Zayn pressed his lips onto Liam’s in a gentle kiss and smiled.  
  
"I love you, Zayn. So much..." Liam mumbled absentmindedly against Zayn’s lips but all of a sudden Zayn’s eyes widen and he pulled back as quickly as possible.  
  
"Shit, fuck, shit." Zayn cursed and jumped to his feet. He picked up his clothes within seconds and looked at Liam in dead seriousness. "This was a fucking mistake. It never happened. What the fuck. I must have been out of my mind!“ Liam’s eye well up with tears.   
  
_This wasn’t happening. What did he mean, a mistake?_  
  
Before Zayn could rush out of the room the door flew open. It was Niall.  
  
“Now that you’ve successfully reunited again by fucking, we can sit down and talk about why Simon forced Zayn to leave without telling anyone. I’ve heard you, Zayn. Mistake my ass. You love Liam more than anyone else and you’re just protective. Would you put on clothes now. Jesus. I always have to walk in on you two fucking or the other two. I didn’t apply for a dating show! I wanted to be in a band. Now I am the fucking love coach!“ Niall yelled rolling his eyes.“ What? Why are you looking at me like that, Zayn? You owe him that explanation. It’s bad enough what you both have to go through just because _uncle Si_ , that asshole, decided he wanted to play a new game! Go dress yourself. Meet you in 10 at the coffe shop across from the street. Kiss and make up. You two are just as stupid as Louis and Harry somtimes. What is it with the not so straight people and their drama? If you didn’t have me, you four would cause another world war in rainbow colors!“ Niall laughed and left the room, leaving Zayn and a speachless Liam behind.  
  
„Is that true? You never wanted to leave me in the first place? You never wanted to leave all of us behind?“ Liam asked quietly, tears still running down his face, looking at Zayn. Zayn nodded. He sat down next to Liam again, pulled him into his arms and started crying like a baby.   
  
„I never wanted to leave the band. I never wanted to stunt with Gigi. I never wanted all of this but Louis and I have a plan. You wouldn’t have survived seing me with the fake baby so Louis took action instead, Liam. I chose to stunt with Gigi then. We wanted to help you. I still love you. Of course this wasn’t a mistake. I miss you every single second we’re not together. Please let us talk.“ Zayn responded kissing Liam’s forehead. „We have a solution. We can ruin Simon. We know how to finally be free.“  
  
  
  



End file.
